poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown
Pooh's Adventures of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts Gang crossover film by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) and Joe Yaroch (aka ToonJoey34). It appeared on YouTube on 4-4-2010. A new solo remake version by David Graham will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot While most of the Peanuts Gang is getting ready for Easter, Linus, certain it is all a waste of time, tries convincing everyone the Easter Beagle will take care of everything, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Only Sally believes him, though she still has some suspicions after the Halloween failure. Peppermint Patty and Marcie attempt to color eggs, but as it is Marcie's first time, she does not know how to prepare the eggs properly. Marcie's first attempt fails as she fries the eggs on a griddle and flips them with a spatula. In their second try, Marcie tries cooking four eggs on a waffle iron, then she unsuccessfully tries to put one in a toaster, then she takes that egg and the others and tries baking the remaining eight eggs in the oven. In their third and final attempt, Peppermint Patty points out to Marcie the eggs have to be boiled. Marcie does put the eggs in the pot of boiling water (putting the eggs in the boiling water without the shells) and inadvertently making egg soup. With three strikes against them, Peppermint Patty is out of money so they can't buy any more eggs to make any more attempts. Woodstock, waking up shivering from a chilly spring rain in his open-air bird's nest, goes to Snoopy for help, so Snoopy goes to the department store to buy Woodstock a birdhouse. At first Woodstock hates it, but he soon renovates the interior into a bachelor pad, complete with a television, contemporary artwork, a sunken bed, carpeting and a quadrophonic stereo system. Curious to see more of the inside, Snoopy's nose gets stuck in the door causing the birdhouse to break. Lucy, unwaveringly believing that Easter is the "gift-getting season" much to Schroeder's chagrin, decides to have her own Easter egg hunt, hiding each egg she paints to find them all on Easter morning. Unknown to her, Snoopy follows behind her and takes the eggs. Easter morning arrives, and so does the Easter Beagle (Snoopy), tossing eggs to everyone, even tossing one into Woodstock's new bird house. Unfortunately he runs out of eggs by the time he gets to Charlie Brown, and responds with an embarrassed smile as he gives his friend the now empty basket. Peppermint Patty and Marcie's whole situation ends with the delivery of their eggs, upon which Marcie asks Peppermint Patty what to do with the eggs at this point, and she tells her that you put salt on them and eat them. Marcie follows this order and takes one bite...without taking off the shell. It does not take long for Lucy to realize that Snoopy gave her one of her own eggs, and 10 weeks later, Lucy is still brooding about it, so Linus suggests she go and talk about it with Snoopy. She goes out to Snoopy's doghouse to pick a fight, but Snoopy takes the fight out of her with a disarming kiss on the cheek. Trivia *Kanga and Roo guest star in both versions of this film. *David Graham and Joe Yaroch's original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year and NTSC buts from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, and Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. However, it is unknown if David Graham's upcoming solo remake version will be an NTSC or PAL film. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Easter Films Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts films Category:Short Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers